Traveling Love
by h1i1k1
Summary: Lumenessa and Casey are traveling back in time to save their parents and brother from a car crash when something goes terebly wrong. The girls end up in 17th century Scotland and can't get back home. There they meet Lysander, a talented traveling musition who casey falls for. One day he leaves and the sisters must find him. They travel all over looking for him. Will they find him?
1. Chapter 1

"Casey come look I've finished it!" I see a flash of red hair bolting down the stairs to the basement. I sigh and put down my book.

"Luminessa this better not be one of those false alarms again!" I shout down to her as I fix my pumpkin orange hair. I hear a squeal of excitement as I descend the creaky stairs to the basement. I finally get down there only to be dragged into my sister's lab. In the center of the room is some giant thing covered by a tarp. I don't even have to ask her what it is because she's pulled me down here hundreds of times yelling "It's done! It's done!". Under that sheet is a giant ring made of old copper and spray painted blue. It's attached to a base with three steps leading up to the opening. That ring is my sister's time machine. She pulls off the dirty tarp and stairs at it as if it's her child.

"I think we can use it now. We can go back to the day of the car crash." She says, lightly touching the ring. I sigh as she says this. She's been working on this machine for almost three years now so we could go back to the day our parents and brother died. She thinks if she can just get it to work we can go back in time and get our family wait five minutes longer at the house and save us from being hit by that drunk driver. I honestly don't think it will work but she's my little sister and I'm all she has left so I have to support her.

"Nessa it might not work so don't get your hopes up." I say as I lightly put my hand on her shoulder.

"No, it has to. Case I just have this feeling that it will work tonight because it's the full moon. Think about it we've tried it on every day but the full moon. Maybe that's why it doesn't work." She looks up at me with hopeful eyes. Those same eyes that gave my sister the nick name demon eyes at school. They're so black you can't even see her pupils. I smile and sigh as she flips a few switches. The machine roars to life and a green spiral is formed in the center of the ring. I step back a bit.

"It works!" I say not believing my own eyes.

"Quick think about the day of the car crash and jump!" my sister shouts over the roar of the machine. She grabs my hand and we jump into the lime green light. At first I feel as if I've jumped into a pool of honey but then that feeling ends and we are free falling at, what feels like 100 mph. As we float through time my mind changes directions and goes to my test in social studies tomorrow. That was a very, big mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes and look around. To my left I see a small village but everything eles is wheat. The golden grains look like a wall of golden hair as they suround me.

"Shit," I say "I don't think this is the day of the crash Nessa." She looks around with a puzzeled look.

"What happened," she asks "why are we in the middle of a field?!" I slap my hand agenst my forehead and groan.

"I might have thought about my social studys test tomorow." I mumbel. She goes belistic on me asking why i'm such an idiot and telling me that we have to wait a month before we can get back. In the midst of her rage a voice comes from behind us.

"Are you lases alright?" Nessa stops yelling and we turn twords the voice. In front of us is a tall man about my age. He has silver, blue hair that shines in the setting sun. His voice is sweet and kind with an acent and I can't quite put my finger on where it's from. He's dressed in plad pants and a loose fitting whit shirt. Around his back is what seems to be an old fation guitar and around his waist little drum like things hang from a leathar strap. I look up once more at his face and his eyes are gorges. One is gold and the other is blue, just like mine.

"Uh, no we're fine sir. We just got lost and we started to argue about which way we came from." I lie

"How about you come back to my camp with me. The rest of me travelen musitions are there waiten for supper. I'm sure you to lasses can whip us up something in exchang for a place to stay tonight."He says holding out his hand to help us up. We both take one as he easely pulls us from the ground. He takes us through the forest and starts to tell us about himself and why he's here.

"Me names Lysander and I've come to see if me old friend wants to rejoin us and abanden his job as a servent for the spoiled prince. I brought his mandelin with me so i could give it to him if he agrees. He was an amazing player. His songs could get us eough money for a night at the finest Inn and dinner at the best tavern in town. I just hope we aint to late to save his britches from trubel." We walk into clearing and about six or seven men are waiting by a fire. They all seem to ware the same thing as Lysander and they look like they haven't bathed in weeks. Things are geting weired. I muster up the cureg to speek.

"What's the date?" I ask. Lysander looks at the sky and thinks.

"Well I do beleave it's a Thursday." He say. I roll my eyes

"I ment the month, number of the day,and year. Oh and where are we?" I say looking around. He laughs.

"Your pretty stupid aren't you lassy. It's October 9,1658 and we're in Scotland." My sister and I look at eachother with wide eyes and panicked exspretions.

"SCOTLAND?!" we shout

"


	3. Chapter 3

"Aye Scotland," He says smiling "the only place a man can wear a skirt and not be ashamed. A place where the sheep roam free and the grain grows like hair on that same man's back." I hold back a gag on that last remark and I can see that Nessa is fighting back a laugh. The men finally look up at us and give us a welcoming nod. Lysander leans in to us and starts to whisper.

"I beg your pardon miss but what are your names."

"I'm Casey but most people call me Case and that's my sister, Luminessa who we call Nessa. She's a year younger than me but way smarter so if you have any questions ask her" I whisper back. He nods and gestures to us.

"These lases are Luminessa and Casey. They shall be fixing us supper tonight. Give them as much respect as you would a solider because they are our gest." Lysander shouts out. The men cheer as Lysander walks us over to a preparation table. On the table seem to be organs, vegetables, bones, salt, and meat from I believe to be a sheep. Nessa nods and gets to work cutting and hacking at the stomach of who knows what while I cut up carrots and onions. We toss the mixture into a pan with some salt and let it cook. After about 45 minutes the food is ready and the famished men dig into their servings. Nessa picks at hers as I shovel mine down my throat.

"Case," she says "I want to meet this servant friend of Lysander's maybe he could be useful in getting us out of here. I hypothesize that if we change history the portal will open because we changed people's lives. I know it's kind of sketch but it's worth a shot." I consider this thought and nod.

"You're right we should consider that aspect of things." I say as I eat the last bite of my stomach. Lysander stands up and stretches.

"Alright we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow I suggests you lases get some rest." He says laying out sleeping bags for me a Nessa. We get in them and fall fast asleep. I dream I'm back home in bed waiting for my purple alarm clock to go off. I awake with a start and look around to see the forest and the sun rising just above the hills. I also see the tall thin figure of my sister in a tree branch staring towards what I now see is a castell.

"You're up late today lass." Lysander says handing me a mug filled with tea. I laugh.

"What waking up at the butt crack of dawn isn't good enough for you?" I ask taking a sip of the steaming liquid. He laughs and nods as he walks off. Ness does a backflip out of the tree and lands lightly on her feet. As if her landing triggered a sensor guards storm out from all different directions grabbing men and pushing them to the ground. Nessa screams as one of the men grab her by the arm and lifter her into the air.

"CASEY HELP!"She screams out between sobs. I bolt through the crowd of men, jump over branches, and slide between people's legs. No sooner have I gotten within ten feet of her does a brown horse run into view. The rider grabs my sister and holds her close as he fends off most of the men. I stare at the man. He's about my age and just a little taller than me. His hair is the color of the wheat in the field . He is muscular and pale as if he spends all day inside. He smiles sweetly down at Nessa.

"Are you alright lass? You're not hurt are you?" Nessa Slowly nods.

"I'm fine. Uh thank you sir. My name is Luminessa." She says shyly

"What a lovely name for beautiful lass like yourself. Me names Nathanial, I'm the prince." He says smiling. My sister swallows and stairs up at him. I know she's trying to speak but she just can't but I manage to say what she's thinking.

"You're the Prince of Scotland!"


End file.
